


His Place

by anyanka_eg



Series: Places [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: D/s, Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-14
Updated: 2010-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-09 10:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyanka_eg/pseuds/anyanka_eg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut. Smut and surrender. What could be hotter?</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Place

John waited.

He'd gotten really good at waiting over the past months. He'd gotten good at lots of things, but waiting, he had really had practice at that. Rodney had said to be ready at nine and so he was, even if it was now after ten and McKay still hadn't shown.

But John waited.

His knees were starting to ache but he knew, just knew, that if he stood up that would be the moment Rodney arrived and the man's mouth would tip down with disappointment and John wouldn't get what he wanted.

God, he wanted so badly.

He shifted slightly just to feel the press of the plug against his prostate, imagining it was Rodney's cock stretching him wide open and hitting his sweet spot, and he arched into the shiver it sent up his spine. He panted through his pleasure and felt his dick start to swell.

Jesus, he was getting too excited.

He fixed his eyes on the 'toys' on the bed and willed his erection down. He really, really didn't want to end up in the cage tonight. Tonight he wanted to come when Rodney told him to, orgasm racing through his body and pushing out everything except how good Rodney felt inside him. He didn't want to be denied by the little pieces of metal and plastic his lover would force him into if he was more than half hard when he finally arrived.

Except he'd do what ever Rodney told him to.

He hoped Rodney never ordered him to wear the cage all the time because he'd seriously consider it, consequences be damned. The idea of Rodney finally having full control, the way they both wanted him to, was just so...he didn't have a word for how he felt about it. It was hot, incredibly hot and John would get hard instantly just thinking about but it was comforting too.

Mostly he guessed it was safe.

If they were back on Earth and there were no missions John would happily let Rodney lock his cock away in the cage, only letting him out whenever the scientist thought he deserved to get to come. He'd wear the plug all the time too, so Rodney would know that no one else would ever get to be inside him. There was no one before Rodney and there would be no one after him.

There was only Rodney.

John had finally found his place in the universe and it was where ever Rodney told him to be. It was what ever Rodney told him to be. It was Rodney.

John waited.


End file.
